A Soldiers Reward
by Hawking a.k.a. Fruey
Summary: This bad boy's been stuck in the depths of my computer should i have left it there? please tell me!!! It's after the war.. but things aren't all bright and sunny!


Hey lookie a new fanfiction by me! Gomen I've been so busy lately I haven't gotten around   
to making many new fictions, well I'll fix that!.  
Okay here it is this fiction might not be what it seems, yes I know it's a little strange   
but if you read the other parts *coming soon* then it'll make sense.  
I don't own Gundam wing, but I do own some of the characters in this story.. yes that's   
right their MINE!!! Well I hope someone out there likes it, I don't usually make stores   
like this one but hey it's a great idea ^_^ I'm rambling again, here's the fic.  
*****************************************************************************  
  
A Soldiers Reward  
By: Hawking  
Part 1  
  
  
Each step he took echoed through out the empty ally, he was running for his life, I've   
gotta keep going was all that ran through his mind  
  
How many was it this time?, he had lost count, he was tired and wanted it all to just go   
away, but there were of course only two ways for that to happen  
  
The first was if he could find who is after him and get rid of them, all of them, or he   
could die. he wasn't in for the second  
  
After all he had done to help those people this is the thanks he gets, "Don't be so   
supprized, after all what use does a peaceful and unified society have for a perfect   
soldier?"  
  
Those words kept echoing through his mind, even if the one who had said it was dead he was   
right, after all such a solider could blemish their social standing.  
  
If anyone knew that they had trained a perfect soldier to do what he did, killing innocent   
people, evil people, they didn't care who got in the way, just as long as their solider   
finished his job  
  
And he did so perfectly well that they got what they wanted, a peaceful place and of course   
power, that's what it always came down to after all.  
  
And now that soldier was going to ruin them, so of course they did what they thought was   
necessary, do what they do whenever something gets in their way.. destroy it  
  
But unfortunately they made a perfect solider, and no one can seem to rid them of their   
problem, all they have seemed to accomplish is pissing that solider off.  
  
His pursuers finally caught up with him, he mearly turned around and shot each one, one   
bullet was enough to kill one man  
  
After that he quickly ran again this time heading to the place he now called home, when he   
entered the apartment he threw off his bag and scanned the place for any intrudes... none  
  
He went and retrieved his bag and sat on the small couch, he then pulled out some granola   
bars from the bag and began to eat them.  
  
Being on the run caused him to eat some strange things, as he was eating he noticed that   
picture sitting on the little table in front of the couch  
  
That picture, he picked it up and looked at it closer, he looked at it every day to remind   
him what he was doing wasn't just for him.  
  
It was the only picture he had of his old friends, Wufei stood with his arms crossed and   
smiling slightly,  
Duo was giving Wufei bunny ears, though Wufei didn't notice until they picture was developed  
  
  
Quatre was smiling brightly like the sun up in the sky, nudging Trowa who even looked like   
he was smiling just a bit  
  
And then the was himself standing next to Duo, he remembered what happened to his good   
friends though,  
  
Last he'd heard Duo was married and owned a repair shop with his wife, Wufei had settled   
down too, he opened a Dojo somewhere.  
  
Trowa was a rising star is the circus, unfortunately it was blown up over a year ago, they   
said it was a terrorist attack and that the ones responsible for it were apprehended  
  
But really as he found out Trowa was scaring them, and so they did what they always do,   
destroy the problem. soon after that Quatre had dissapered, no one not even they knew where   
he had gone.   
  
He had thought enough about them for now, he needed sleep and it didn't come when thoughts   
of his friends lingered in his mind, soon he had gotten the much missed sleep he needed.  
  
He had gotten up early, today he needed to find a new place to live they were getting to   
close, he ended up riding on a subway train.  
  
He kept a close eye all around himself, they were always close behind and when they strike   
he had to be ready  
  
But then he heard something that almost made him jump out of his seat, he heard that name,   
one long forgotten, but then he registered who said it and what else they had said  
  
It was a little boy talking about his new doll, one from a popular cartoon show, the boy   
had said "Yeah.. he's my Hero" it sounded too close  
  
He begun to relax a little, the subway had just picked up a few new passengers, not many   
though for he would never have come while it was crowded  
  
At one stop he noticed a very strange looking boy get on, the boy took a seat close to him,   
the boy kept staring at him.  
  
He noticed a very familiar look in the boys eyes, almost as though he was missing something,  
something that all the other passengers had in theirs.  
  
It didn't take long for him to remember where he had seen eyes like that, every time he saw   
himself when he was in mission mode... but this was just a little kid right?  
  
Don't be stupid... remember how old you were you fool... but they wouldn't repeat a mistake  
would they?  
He thought when suddenly the boy moved back and quickly whipped out a gun and fired with   
freighting speed.  
  
He felt the bullet enter his chest and could feel the blood beginning to pour out, he   
bolted for the child with the strange eyes and missed hitting him Damn!! even without   
this would I be able to fight him??.. there's no doubt about it he's one of theirs alright  
  
  
To be continued  



End file.
